I'm bored, let's kill someone
by Rajsa
Summary: They are bored, one needs a stronger army, the other needs ... chocolate? An odd pair travels to their world and everything leades to ... chaos?
1. Two very bored powerful girls

Hello everyone! I'm back with a brand new story! ^^

I wanted to tell you some small important facts before we start, ok?

Alright, here we go; **If you plan on reading this fic** then I will warn you that it will contain small (or maybe bigger) ... sensitive subjects that some might take some offending, but I will assure you that it's not what I want to achieve.

So now you have been warned so let's continue with some more fun news ^^

I'm currently writing this, but together with my lovely darling _Garuto in the real world_, or short Garut, I'm comming up with ideas and she is also my honoured beta reader ^^

So a big thanks to my darling, and on with the show;

* * *

**On earth, Afghanistan, in a cafe.**

"Garuto's bored," the short redheaded girl said as she sipped at the liquid from the glass in front of her and put her head down on the table with a sigh.

"I know; me too," a tall girl with red-brown hair said from across the table and emptied her glass in one sweep.

"Aren't we done here already? Look outside; it's nothing left for us to destroy, Garuto want to kill something," the short red haired woman said and made an uncontrolled motion with her hand towards the empty, not to say deformed, street outside the window and almost knocked her glass down.

The two of them were practically alone in the city, either the people were hiding, on the road or just plain dead. The taller girl sighed and ordered the man in the bar to get more to drink, he obeyed immediately since these two strange girls were his only costumers and he does need to make money to cover his food expenses'.

"Hey, you know, Garuto noticed something lately..." the short one said.

"Really now? What might your little sugar head have noticed?" the taller girl asked with great sarcasm.

"Garuto thinks that you are one hell of a drinker," the girl, obviously, called Garuto said.

"I've heard that before, got a problem with that?" the taller one said as she swept the next glass too.

"No, Garuto thinks that its fun watching you drink... but Garuto's bored."

"Yeah, so how about kill the guy and get moving?"

"Where too?

"Don't know, I need some new, stronger, guys to my army and I was thinking about some ninjas. Have you heard anything from those ninja worlds lately?"

"Nope, Garuto has lost Garuto's cell phone before we came here; Garuto told Devil that Garuto needed a new one if Garuto was to take care of Devils communication with the rest of the worlds."

"Hmm... I guess you did say that... Let's go then."

"Where too, Devil?"

"West of course, to get you a new cell phone so that you could check out which world we should go to," the girl called Devil said and stood up.

"YAY! Garuto want the latest model, they are sooooo cool, they have these super cool cameras, internet where you can buy candy, cool design, cool-"

"I get it, everything is cool about the latest model, you'll get it, now kill him," Devil said and stood up and walked out from the bar as Garuto jumped up and headed over to the man and burned him up and then headed out to where Devil was waiting.

"Garuto's done and here," Garuto said and handed Devil a bottle with the drink they had just been drinking; pure vodka.

"Geez, thanks Garuto, here's some chocolate," Devil said and offered Garuto the chocolate bar she had been thinking about eating, Garuto started drooling as she saw that chocolate.

"Chocolate..." Garuto said with a dreaming face while drooling, completely unaware that Devil had just offered it to her.

"Take it, we're leaving," Devil said and tossed the chocolate bar to Garuto who easily caught it and swallowed it in two bites.

Devil shook her head at the sight, then she snapped her fingers and they were standing in a back alley in front of a small shop that looked rather suspicious, which it was since it was a black-market store... Devil opened the door and stepped inside with Garuto hot on her heels, she nodded to the small boy that was sitting behind a desk in the front and then she made her way to the back to talk to the older man that stood bend over a counter filled with all sorts of things; keys, clocks, stereos, cell phones and much more.

"Good evening, miss, how can I help you?" the man said as he looked up and spotted the girl.

"The latest cell phone," Devil said flatly, he nodded and started to pull out all different kinds of cell phones.

"This one is very good, you can-" he started but was cut off by Devil.

"Save it, I'm not choosing, I'm the one paying. Garuto, get over here and choose one already, we need to get moving," she called over her shoulder and the other girl came skipping down to them and started to look through the different cell phones.

"These are all crap, are you trying to screw us?" Garuto yelled, making the man jump back a step and look horrified at the small girl.

"O-of course not," he stuttered.

"Devil, Devil, Devil!" Garuto said while pulling in Devils extremely long hair, making her head snap backwards with every pull.

"What?" Devil snapped and pulled her hair from Garutos hold and massaging her neck while she was at it.

"Can Garuto kill him?" she asked with a puppy-eyes expression.

"Whatever."

"Please excuse him, Miss, he's not here to stay of course, I'll personally take care of him. Get lost," another man said when he entered the room from a back door, the other man obeyed and bowed to them before he left the room.

"Aww, come one, Garuto really wanted to kill him," Garuto said and kicked an invisible can on the ground.

"Too bad, now pick one," Devil said, not really caring what she was wining about.

"Alright... hmm... this one!" Garuto yelled again after a while and held up flip-up cell phone in a neon green colour, Devil only shook her head (with a slight sweatdrop) and paid for it and then they left to walk on the main street while Garuto made some calls to help decide which world they should go to later.

They were in London right now; Garuto had a hard time focusing on the task at hand and kept running into different stores to buy some random things that she really didn't even need...

"Garuto, have you found any world yet?" Devil asked as she stopped Garuto form running into another store to buy... what had she been screaming about a second ago? Oh, right; a stuffed animal.

"Huh? Yeah, Garuto found one ages ago," Garuto said and looked up at Devil that was currently fisting her free hand while her vain popped in her forehead and her eyebrow went "twitch, twitch".

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Devil screamed at her, making people jump in shock and look weirdly at them, but she hardly cared since her focus was on the big eyed girl in front of her.

"Garuto thought you knew, Garuto told you didn't Garuto?"

"No, you didn't, now which world?"

"This one, Garuto calls it 'Kage-world'," Garuto said and handed Devil a paper.

"Fine, let's go," Devil said and before Garuto was able to say anything she had already snapped her fingers.

When they had reached their destination they looked around and saw that they were standing on a table, which was surrounded by some people that looked utterly and totally shocked at their appearance, they didn't care too much though and Garuto didn't seem to be able to hold in what she wanted to say;

"You really need to practice on your landings, you know?"

"Shut up, it's not as easy as it seems to do these kind of things, one meter in any direction would have been a success, so shut up," Devil answered, both of them completely ignoring the fact that the people around them had pulled out kunais and had taken fighting stands.

"Who are you?" someone asked, finally pulling their attention to the people around the table.

"Don't ask a person's name if you haven't told yours first," Devil said with a snort at the man.

"... Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi of the Konoha village, now what's yours?" the gray/white haired man said without relaxing his stance.

* * *

Like it? ^^ Review, you where the button is xD

Just a slight side note for those that noticed that one of the main characters name is "Garuto", yes that is my darling _Garuto in the real world_, and if you wonder who this "Devil" is, yes it's me, that's my nickname so I decided to use it ^^

Hope you like it and I'll be back with another chapter as soon as me and my co-brain to this story has talked about next chapter.

Sayonara mina!


	2. A not so bad death

Hello people! Nice to see you again ^^

Here's the next chapter adn you remember what I said in the beginning of the last chapter right? Well, it still stands and it will through the whole story, so I won't say anything like that again ^^

On with the story then; byebye

* * *

**_The world of Naruto (or 'Kage-world' as Garuto so kindly call it, so we'll go with that for now on)_**

**-Recap-**

"_Don't ask a person's name if you haven't told yours first," Devil said with a snort at the man._

"_... Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi of the Konoha village, now what's yours?" the gray/white haired man said without relaxing his stance._

**-End of recap-**

"Garuto is Garuto!" Garuto yelled happily as she jumped down from the table, while pointing at herself, and did a half-bow-half-pirouette as she landed in front of the man that looked like he didn't know if he should sweatdrop or back away.

"Garuto is Garuto and this is Devil," Garuto repeated and pointed at the taller girl that only nodded at them in a small gesture of acknowledgement as she, too, jumped down on the floor.

"Devil? What kind of name is that?" a boy with raven hair said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Don't-" Garuto started but it was already too late, Devil had already flashed behind him and was pressing his own kunai against his throat, she pressed the kunai into his neck until a grunt of pain escaped his lips.

"Have a problem with my name?" she hissed between her teeth into his ear, loud enough so that everyone heard and took a caution step back at the deadly aura that floated like waves from Devil.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone," an extremely high pitched voice screamed, Devil turned her colder-than-ice-stare at the pink haired girl who stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her eyes; darker than the darkest shade of black with a blood red line surrounding the pupil.

"Lover, god I hate them as much as said man himself," Devil muttered to herself and let the boy called Sasuke go with a heavy, and very irritated, sigh.

"She's not my lover!" Sasuke growled at Devil that only shrugged and felt the o-so-familiar feeling of _someone_ pulling in her brown-red hair and making her head snap back with each pull, _now only the..._

"Devil, Devil, Devil!" _ah, there it is._

"What?" Devil snapped and pulled her hair from the short woman's hand.

"Look, look, look!" Garuto said and pointed in the direction behind Devil who turned and looked at the rest of the people that looked like they were fighting to decide if they should do a mayor sweatdrop at the scene, laugh or attack.

One of them seemed to make the decision to laugh; a short blond haired boy with... _the hell?_ Devils mind screamed for her, the boy was wearing an orange jumping suit! Who _the hell_ wear an orange jumpsuit if they had _any_ sense of fashion or any sense at all for that matter.

There were a total of eight other people (ten if Devil and Garuto were included) in the room, two grownups, the silver haired man and a blond woman with... large breasts, to put it nicely... the others looked like they were kids, about Garuto's age (fifteen), two girls and four boys.

"What's with them?" Devil asked after she had studied two of the boys, the 'jumpsuit idiot' and another boy with red hair, expressionless face and ridiculously much eyeliner.

"It must be them, it must be them, it must be them!" Garuto yelled loudly in Devils ear.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Those guys, Garuto heard about them from an old lady that could see the future!" Garuto said and stared with huge, seriously I mean _HUGE_, eyes as she leaned closer over the big table, the two boys shared a glance and took a small step backwards to get as much space between themselves and Garuto that probably was 'weird and crazy woman' in their eyes and Devil only chuckled at the thought.

"Easy Garuto, don't scare them," Devil said and placed a hand on Garuto's shoulder and pulled her backward so she was standing on her feet again, she had been leaning over the table edge so much that her feet had left the ground and she was almost laying flat on her stomach on the table.

"Garuto's not scary," Garuto said in her hyper voice.

"Sure you isn't, but we just came here so chill out a little, we don't want you to go and kill someone of mistake," Devil said and patted her head.

"Yeah, like that idiot can kill anyone," Sasuke said and smirked again.

"DON'T... say ... that..." Devil said with her eyes a little wider as she tried to stop Garuto from hearing his words but it was already too late; her personality had already changed from screaming, laughing, hyperactive sugar addicted to cold, murderous and very short tempered.

"What... did... you... say...?" Garuto said in a low angry voice as she stepped closer to Sasuke at every word, Sasuke on the other hand stood his ground without realising that he should be running like a mad man right now and Devil really didn't like his attitude so she let Garuto do as she pleased.

Everyone else seemed to notice Garutos change, no doubt that Sasuke had too but just ignored it, so the others had used their brains and pushed themselves against the walls as they felt Garutos murderous aura weight down on them.

"Devil ..." came the sweet voice from a sadistic Garuto that had something in mind that normally Devil wouldn't have anything about, but right now she was just tired and wanted to sleep.

"Yes?" Devil asked without understanding why since she already knew what Garuto wanted.

"Can Garuto kill him?" Garuto asked sweetly and made everyone stare at them in shock.

"As long as you don't get blood on my clothes, I don't care," Devil said with a shrug and made everyone stare even more at their light conversation about such a heavy topic.

"Garuto never get blood on your clothes... except for one time and that thought Garuto a lesson. Just so you know, don't get blood on Devils clothes unless you got a death wish and even if you do; don't get blood on her clothes," Garuto said as she turned towards Sasuke, the others actually sweatdropped at her comment since she had just turned around with her index finger in the air like a teacher, or worse, a mother.

"Now, back to where we were before," Garuto continued and her personality changed again as she fixed her blue eyes on Sasuke.

"Good luck girl, you won't be able to touch me," Sasuke said in an all-high-and-mighty tone as he smirked.

"You're not making it easier for yourself boy," Devil said with a sigh as Garuto shook with anger at his words, no one called Garuto a girl, _no one_, without feeling mayor pain and death... Devil sat down in the nearest chair that the one with eyeliner had been sitting in, she sighed at she saw the claws forming on Garutos hands and the lines in her face become more clear and snapped with her fingers so that, even though no one could see it, a plastic wall had appeared in front of her as a protection from the blood that she knew would be coming her way soon.

"Naruto, she's like you," someone said behind Devil, she turned to see another boy all dressed in black pressed against the furthest wall behind a blond girl that had her hair up in four ponytails and a slightly irritated expression.

"Nu-uh, I don't got that temper, that's Gaara," the boy in the orange jumpsuit said, Devil still couldn't understand that no one had ever made him change, but then her attention were focused on the boy with extremely much eyeliner painted around his eyes; his vain had just popped, and if he would have eyebrows they would probably twitch, and he got a murderous aura around him, much like Garutos.

"See?" Naruto said, Devil couldn't help but chuckle at his comment mixed with his terrified expression.

"Don't you get it already? He's a mix between the two of you," Devil said and that seemed to catch their attention enough for them to stare blankly at her, but Devil didn't bother to explain since they were going to find out sooner or later, probably later for Naruto but hey if the boy's slow, the boy's slow.

"Get ready asshole. YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Garuto growled (screamed?) at Sasuke.

"Not a chance that's going to happen at the hands of a short tempered girl," Sasuke said.

"Oh boy," Devil said to herself and shook her head with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

Garuto growled and lunged at Sasuke that was going to move out of the way, but he seemed to underestimate Garuto since he didn't activate his sharingan and Garuto successfully dug her claws into his chest, only thing was that she didn't scratch his skin but went right through him and when Garuto was through she held something in her hand, red and thumping weakly.

Sasuke's face paled (if that's even possible) and fell forward on his face and made it possible for everyone in the room that had frozen when Garuto had drifted right through Sasuke to see the open wound on his back; a big hole that was about the size of Garutos hand.

After a couple of seconds of shocked silence the _extremely_ high pitched voice was heard again, only this time it was ten times higher, it almost made Devils eardrums break, and the sound shaped into a name.

" -KKKKKKKUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Muhahaha... Okay, so I don't really like Sasuke (duh!) I think his a little to much of a spoiled brat that really can't see that others go trhough pain to and everything evolvs around him!

So this is not going to be a story in the favour for him *innocet smile while pointing a gun at Sasukes head and _will_ pull the trigger if he dares to say something*

Bye lovelys ^^


	3. A small heart

Okay, I saw that the last sentence disappeared in the last chapter, but you probably figured out that it was going to say "Sasuke-kun" only a little more -KKKKKKKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN" ^^ Well, it's not likely that you'll miss his name anyway xD

Well, here's the new chapter, sorry that it took so long; I thought that I had to finish the chapter, but you know what? o.O I had already finished the chapter earlier *gasp* O.O

Weird huh?

**Sasuke: **You are weird you-... *Devil glares so coldly that he wets his pants* (xD)

**Garuto: **He's alive... *starts crying*

**Devil:** It's alright, it's alright, you'll get to kill him later.

**Garuto:** You promise?

**Devil: **Yes, I don't like him anyway.

**Garuto: **Yay! *pulls out torch*

**Devil: **And here's a cookie for being such a good boy *throws cookie*

**Sasuke: **Isn't that 'good girl'? And how can she bee good? She's trying to kill me *totally ignoring the dark aura from Garuto*

**Devil: **Hey, chicken-ass emo, STFU! *nods to Garuto who runs after Sasuke and kill him ... not very pain-free*

Enjoy people ^^

* * *

**-Recap-**

_After a couple of seconds of shocked silence the extremely high pitched voice was heard again, only this time it was ten times higher, it almost made Devils eardrums break, and the sound shaped into a name._

"_-KKKKKKKUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"_

**-End of recap-**

"That's for calling Garuto a girl, short-tempered and an idiot and for being such a stuck-up asshole!" Garuto said while laughing evilly, then she walked over to Devil and showed her what she was holding in her hands; Sasukes' heart.

"Look Devil, his heart is so small!" Garuto said, still laughing and totally ignoring the commotion behind them.

"Are you really that surprised?" Devil answered while she let the plastic wall disappear and the blood fell to the floor instead of on Devil.

"You're going to pay!" that high pitched voice screamed, Devil was seriously thinking about killing the girl too just so that she would stop hurting her ears, but thought better of it as it would probably bring another wave of killing her way and she was just too tired to do anything. She could tell Garuto to just kill them off. Tempting. But no, that would mean that they would go back to be bored again.

"Garuto don't think so, pinky," Garuto yelled back without looking away from the small heart in her hands.

"You killed Sasuke-kun, you're going to pay for it," the girl screamed again and tried to advance towards Garuto but was stopped by the blond, big breasted, woman that held out her hand in front of her.

"Sakura, stop it, that will bring nothing but your death, you saw her power; she would kill you the instant you came near her," she said and the girl called Sakura hesitated and then nodded and stood back as the woman stepped forward towards Devil and Garuto that was in a conversation about how small the heart actually was.

"Can I help you?" Devil said and raised her gaze to look at the approaching woman.

"Yes, you can tell me why you killed him," she said and stopped two steps away from them.

"Garuto killed him because he offended him," Devil said bluntly with a shrug.

"That's right; no one offends Garuto but Garuto and Devil!" Garuto yelled.

"I admit that he did but that's not reason to kill him."

"Alright, he offended me _and_ Garuto was bored."

"You will have to take the consequences' for killing him."

"Garuto doesn't know about any consequences', what are the consequences?"

"The conse-" the woman started but was cut short by Devil.

"If I bring him back to life, will you stop using the damn word 'consequences' and give us a place to live? Let's do a start over and we'll just forget this little ... situation."

"Bring him back? You can do that?" the woman asked shocked.

"Of course she can! Devil is the ruler over the underworld so she can do anything!" Garuto yelled and jumped up and down. _Well, thank you Garuto for the complim... _" and most of all; SHE CAN MAKE CANDY APPEAR ANYWHERE!" Garuto continued and Devil just couldn't help but sweatdrop at this._ How could I even think that she would give me a compliment without saying that? _Devil thought and sighed.

"Ruler over the underworld?" the woman asked and looked at Garuto who only nodded.

"Doesn't the name 'Devil' say anything anymore? Geez, people used to be so afraid of the name, and now? You don't even know what it means!" Devil said while instructing Garuto to put Sasukes heart back.

"I know what 'devil' means! But I have never heard it as a name before, we only use it as a name on those that are very powerful and use it for bad things," the woman defended.

"No you don't. You use it as a name to people that is powerful, bring unfortunate or just work for different thing then you. Never heard _nothing is black or white, only gray_?" Devil said with her hands on her hips.

"Of course I have, but we are fighting for the lives of this village, does that make us bad people?"

"Certainly not, but does it make you good people when you kill other people from other villages?"

"I ca-" she started but Devil held up a hand to stop her from continuing, she wouldn't be able even if she wanted because Devil had made her voice disappear for the time being.

"Don't answer; just think about it before you talk about it again next time, I have to take care of that boy, no?"

Devil didn't wait for an answer, she walked pass the woman to where Garuto were trying to put the heart back into Sasukes chest but thanks to the girl Sakura she couldn't, the girl was holding on to the boy's body like it was the only thing that kept her alive from jumping off a cliff or something and it looked rather pathetic.

"Girl, move," Devil said in a harsh tone.

"No... Sasuke-kun," she whispered and hugged him even tighter, _if she hugs him any tighter he's going to have a bruise later and he's complaining enough already_, Devil thought as she had a part of her mind at her home (the underworld) and searched for the boys soul.

_**-The underworld-**_

"Hey, where the hell am I? You can't kill me! I have a person I must kill! He killed my whole clan, I have to have revenge on him for killing them and making my life a living hell! You listening? Hello? I need to kill him for it!" Sasuke screamed to no one in particular.

_**-Back to Kage-world-**_

Yeah... so Devil was starting to get a headache too and that did not bring anything good with it, she signed and rubbed her temples to get a hold of her temper before _she_ was the one to kill everyone in the room.

"Girl, I said _move_," Devil repeated and said the last word more clearly like Sakura was retarded.

"NO! YOU KILLED HIM AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM EVEN MORE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs at Devil.

"Garuto," Devil said quietly.

"...Yeees, Devil?" Garuto said sweetly, knowing what Devil was going to say she grinned widely.

"Make her move."

"As you wish," Garuto said and turned to Sakura, Garuto pulled out her favourite ultimate weapon; the Olympic torch and started to walk towards Sakura with a wicked grin and killing aura but before she could strike the terrified girl the man called Kakashi jumped in front of her to protect her from Garuto.

"I won't let you touch her," Kakashi said and glared at Garuto, whom was currently staring at him like she was thinking really hard on something.

"...You have pretty hair," Garuto suddenly said and mad everyone freeze and then sweatdrop when everyone registered what she just had said.

"Well, anyway... Girl, move or you're going to join your crush, which you're currently crushing by the way, do you want him alive or do you want him dead?" Devil said and turned to Sakura.

"What do you mean? Of course I want him alive!" she yelled back.

"Then would you give your life for him?" Devil asked as a thought crossed her mind, a very evil one if I may add.

"... O-of course."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you wouldn't, you hesitated and you have no idea how it feels to die and so you're afraid of death," Devil stated as-of-matter-of-factly.

"I would give my life for Sasuke-kun!" she yelled again and that was it for Devil; she snapped because of all the damn screaming, Devil pulled out a sword from nowhere.

The sword was a soft blue colour somewhere between dark and light blue and slightly glowing, it was almost as long as Devil was tall and the blade was thick, the handle was a deep black colour with red crystals in.

Devil brought it to the girl's neck with a fast swing and stopped when it was resting against Sakuras neck, slightly cutting the skin so that a small stream of blood rolled down her neck. Sakura was shaking in fear, she had closed her eyes when Devil had swung the sword at her, Devil watched her for a second before she pulled the sword back with a sigh.

_There's no fun in killing this girl, just shaking in fear and everything, geez, can't there be one that doesn't? _Devil thought as she made the sword disappear again and pulled Sakura away from Sasuke and threw her over to where the blond woman caught her.

Without a word, Devil pulled out a bottle of ink and started to draw different symbols on different parts of Sasukes' body; arms, legs, chest and forehead and when she was happy with her work she stood up and put the ink bottle away.

She put her hands together like if she was going to pray, which was definitely not what she was going to do when you remember who she is, then she started to move her hands into different 'states', much like the ninja hand-signs but much more graceful and definitely more powerful.

As Devil started to mumble some words that no one understood the signs on Sasukes body started to glow slightly until they disappeared completely and Saskue bolted up and gasped for air and everyone froze at the sigh and then Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, Garuto," Devil said and the turned to the shorter woman at her side.

"Yes?" Garuto answered and looked up at Devil with big eyes that showed nothing of her earlier rage.

"Did you put his heart back the right way?"

"... Garuto's not sure," Garuto answered after a while of thinking.

"Guess we'll find out if he dies again," Devil answered with a shrug and sat down again to wait for the commotion of his 'rebirth' to settle... well, that's if Garuto had put his heart back right or else he will probably collapse dead again soon, and frankly; Devil didn't care.

* * *

Yeah, I know; weird ending, but hey don't judge me ^^

**Sakura: **Have anyone seen Sasuke-kun?

**Devil/me and Garuto: **eehhh.... Yeah, sure...

**Sakura:** Where?

**Devil/me and Garuto:** IN HELL SUCKER! xD xD

**Sakura: ***dead faint*

Okay,okay, I'm just having fun ^^

Byebye


	4. Garu meets Gaara

**We just realized that we are sooooo behind our writing schedule it's insane xD so we're going to try to write about 3-5 chapters these coming two weeks... please don't expect too much xD we're not very into miracles :P**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

As Sakura kept on hanging on to Sasuke and telling him how much she loved him _"I love you Sasuke-kun!" _Garuto had her attention directed

towards someone else. She jumped back upon the table and started stare frantically at Gaara.

"Can it really be him?" she whispered more to herself than anyone else while reaching out her hand like she wanted to touch him before she

pulled it back. She picked up a pen that had been lying on top of the table and threw it at him as Gaara stayed in his chair observing her with a

slightly bored face because he knew he wouldn't get hit and wondered why this crazy girl wasted her time trying. And just as the both redheads

(and everyone else in the room for that matter) had expected sand rose from the gourd that Gaara had left on the floor by his feet up to his face

and blocked the pen from hitting him. The pen fell back down to the table with all ten pairs of eyes staring at it before the silence was broken by

a pure fangirl scream.

"GAAAARRRRAAAAA", the redheaded girl yelled out as she jumped forward and crashed right into the Kazekage's sand shield and fell back onto the table just like the pen had.

"Of course, just jump right into the guy with the automatic defense", Devil grumbled. "Do you see what I have to live with?" she said to everyone and no one while pointing towards Garuto.

Garuto that now were sitting right in front Gaara with a clearly pissed off expression on her face grabbed his kage robe and pulled him forward.

"Stop being so fucking annoying or Garuto will have to kill you", she hissed into his ear which scared Gaara to no limit since nobody had ever

dared to threaten him before. In another shocking personality change Garuto jumped down into Gaara's lap with a big smile on her face and gave

the Kazekage a big hug while yelling "HUUUGGGIIIEEEE!"

"But I guess he has his moments", Devil said with a proud smile while looking at the shocked group of ninjas.

"Do you know what Gaara? Garuto thinks you should stop being the kazekage", she said while snuggling into her long lived crush's neck. Gaara

wanted nothing more than to get the girl of his lap, but he was unable to move... because of several reasons... First of all the young woman was

really freaking him out, and the second thing was that... well... it was the first time a young woman had sat in his lap...

"Just wait a minute now, Garu", Devil said as she walked towards the table. "How can you be sure it's him?"

"I just know! And he looks just like my plushie so it has to be him", the redhead said as she pulled out a big Gaara-plushie out of nowhere and

held it up next to the kazekage's chocked face. That lead to that a laugh emerged from the kazekage's older siblings that found it extremely funny

seeing their younger brother humiliated. They stood in the corner gasping after air while supporting on each other so that they wouldn't fall down

onto the floor as the rest of the group just stared at them with a chocked/confused-mixed look on their faces. After a short while Kankurou

managed to calm down enough so that he would be able to ask "You got a Gaara-doll? Isn't that a kinda fangirlish?" while trying to hold back a

huge grin. Garuto's eyes then changed from the huge globes they're usually look like to small slits as she glared at the puppetmaster.

"It's not a doll", she suddenly answered with a mischievous smile on her lips. "It's a puppet."

This being said silence once again settled over the room until Devil let out a humorous sound in the back of her throat before she started laughing

with Temari not far behind while the others tried to keep their composure's but failing miserably. Garuto then looked around the room clearly

pleased with the situation before once again burying her face in the redheaded boy's neck whose face somehow managed to match the colour of

his hair.

"There's a lot of perks that comes with being a homicidal demon", she continued her voice slightly muffled. "Like you never have to stand in line

because everyone runs out of the room when you walk in, and nobody argues with you so it's super easy to ignore all of the idiots and you get all

of you ramen for free, and..." She was suddenly interrupted by Naruto that grabbed hold of her shoulders and practically lifted her of Gaara's lap.

Blue eyes stared into green for a short moment before the blonde hissed, "Is it true? Do you really get all of your ramen for free?" The tension

remained between the two teens even though the rest of the group simply sighed or rolled their eyes. Some did both. At last Garuto finally

nodded and said, "And we also get all of our ice-cream for free at Ben&Jerry's." Naruto then let go of her and backed away in a over dramatic

gesture with his hand on his chest as he pulled in so much air into his lungs you'd think he was going to burst.

"That is enough!" the Hokage suddenly burst out. "This madness ends now", she said with a lower but still firm voice as she turned to face Devil.

"What?" Devil asked when she found the staring annoying, the blonde Hokage kept her gaze at her for another couple of seconds. Devil started

to twitch slightly, "well?"

"I believe it's time for the two of you to tell us who you are and where you've come from."

Garuto turned around and stared at her from the floor where Naruto had dropped her. "Haven't we told you already? That's Devil and Garuto is

Garuto", she said while waving her hand dismissively like she was saying a silent "Duh!". The Hokages' eyes darted back to the dark haired

woman who was nodding agreeably with the redhead, clearly enjoying the situation. Kakashi who had spent some time trying to calm Sakura

down and make her act like... a real ninja, had finally turned back to the scene.

"That doesn't explain where you've come from," he deadpanned from where he stood.

"Okay, we come from many places," said Devil and grinned slightly, she had always wanted to say that. Her red eyes quickly scanned the room

and were not really impressed by what she saw.

"Come on, Garu. I'm hungry so let's get moving."

"But Garuto likes it here", the redhead answered as she snuggled closer to the kazekage.

"Well I don't give a shit, I'm hungry!" With those words she picked up the younger woman with one hand only and began dragging her out of the

office without a backward glance.

"Hey wait up! If you're getting Ramen I'm coming!" Naruto yelled and ran after them.

"Oi! Naruto!" called Kakashi after said boy but without being heard as the blond blob continued running like crazy.

Tsunade stood like frozen to the ground before she looked at the others in the room analysing and then sighing. "Are anyone going to check on

those people?" she asked.

"I'll have my revenge!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed and stood on shaky legs. "They'll regret the day they ripped out my heart!"

"... Yeah, right. I'm going to make sure Naruto doesn't get himself killed," said Tsuande said dismissively and headed for the door with the rest

following, except for Gaara who still sat down in shock of what had happened. Kankuro turned around by the door and looked at his brother.

"What's the matter, little brother?" he asked with a teasing grin. "Having a hard time standing up?"

Gaara's face immediately got the same colour as his hair and Kankuro luckily managed to flee the room before the sand could reach him.

* * *

**Review and you might be rewarded with a chapter at the end of the week *mysterious voices* ^^ **


End file.
